Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A type of communication system using multiple antennas to wirelessly transmit copies of a data stream across a number of antennas may be referred to as a transmit diversity wireless communication system. A transmit diversity wireless communication system may space-time modulate encoded portions of a data stream (e.g., represented by symbol blocks) to improve reliability of data-transfer between a transmitter and a receiver. A typical scheme to space-time modulate a symbol block may include a period of time over which a first copy of a symbol block is transmitted from two transmit antennas over a communication channel and another period of time over which a second copy of the symbol block is transmitted from both antennas over the communication channel. When the symbol block is spread using orthogonal spreading codes, this type of space-time modulating of a symbol block may be referred to as space-time spreading (STS).
Examples of a transmit diversity wireless communication system using STS that may benefit from improved reliability of data-transfer between a transmitter and a receiver include a transmit diversity wireless communication system that employs a direct-sequence code-division-multiple-access (DS-CDMA) access methodology. A DS-CDMA employment for a transmit diversity wireless communication system using STS may include the use of a multicarrier system such as orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) to spread a symbol block to be transmitted over a multi-carrier communication channel. However, the use of a multi-carrier system may lead to a high peak-to-average power ratio (PAPR).